Wonderella
by seokcream
Summary: Wonwoo yang miskin, ketemu ibu perinya. Siapa? Baca aja sob hehe. Ini meanie kok, serius hm. [Chap 1 sudah hadir! Meanie/Mingyu x Wonwoo/Yaoi/BL/bahasa non baku]
1. Prolog dulu

**[Prolog]**

 **12:00 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo sedang duduk dikamarnya, kamar yang lusuh- kasur aja dari tumpukan kain yang di temuin di deket rumah orang.

Iya

Wonwoo itu miskin ):

Anjir sedih ya bor

Emang

Sengaja bikin Wonwoo jadi miskin di sini hehehe

Tangannya lagi ngitung uang dia dapetin bekas mulung, nganter susu sama lemparin koran ke rumah orang

Gak seberapa sih, tapi cukup sih buat makan sehari hari

Walopun cuma nasi tempe doang

Hik sedih

Pas lagi ngitung duit, tiba tiba-

 ** _TRINGGG TRINGGG_** **(ini cahaya bro)**

Mata Wonwoo yang udah sipit malah ngilang ngeliat ada cahaya tiba tiba masuk rumah kecilnya

"Astaghfirullah, terang sekali. Wonwoo masih mau hidup ):"

Wonwoo udah gemeteran, biasanya di tv tv yang dia liat di pinggir jalan, kalo cahaya cahaya kayak gini muncul biasanya bakal meninggal. Halah

Amit amit ))):

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Ibu peri?"

"Bukan, aku ibu budi"

"Lah ih serius ini mah! ):"

"Iyalah ini ibu peri, memang kamu kira siapa lagi?!"

"Asik dong, bisa minta apa aja hehehe"

Sang ibu peri mendengus, "Tau gini saya nolak deh jadi ibu peri kamu"

"Yahh, kok gitu? Aku kan cuma mau minta yang gampang gampang"

"Emang mau minta apa?"

"Emas 17 karat"

"Hm kayak tau sesuatu deh-"

 _Carat ya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧_

"Lah emang ibu peri bisa ngasih itu ke Wonwoo?"

"Bisa lah Wonu sayang"

"Caranya? Pake tongkat itu?" Ibu peri noleh, ngeliatin tongkatnya.

"Iya"

"Woahh hebat" Wonwoo tepuk tangan, heboh sendiri.

"Mau tau caranya biar tongkat ini bisa ngasih kamu emas?"

"Nggak, gimana?"

"Caranya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cie scroll ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IBU PERI PUKULIN KE KAMU BIAR KAMU CARI KERJAAN YANG BAGUS! JANGAN MULUNG MULU!"

Wonwoo cengo, "...kaget" dia ngelus dadanya pelan

"Kamu kapan ada kemajuan kalo mulung terus?! Cari kerja sana!"

"Iya bu iya yaampun galak bener"

"Jangan panggil ibu, nama saya Boo Seungkwan. Saya laki laki ya!"

"Laki laki kok semok banget si ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

 _Lah sialan -bsk._

"Daripada situ tepos"

 _Yaampun ngena )': -jww_.

"Saya lulusan SD doang Kwan, mana bisa kerja yang bagus bagus. _Low quality_ lah istilahnya"

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya malas, " _Low quality? Hellow, you're the best quality_ "

" _Oh? Yes yes_ " si Wonwoo yes yes aja, iyalah mz mb diakan lulusan sd hng.

"Besok saya bantuin kamu cari kerjaan"

Mata Wonwoo berbinar, "Beneran? OKE MAKASIH! SELAMAT TIDUR"

...

 _Lah bor ngapa gue di tinggal tidur langsung -bsk._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mana meanienya? Ntar lah sayangku tunggu duluuu ):

Btw lanjut gak nih? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Penasaran gak sih?

Pasti kepo dunz dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Wonwoo and Seungkwan later :))

Opasti kepo

He he he

Btw sorry baru balik wkwk, emang lagi mood nulis sekarang

Ini aja langsung ketik terus post hehe

Makasih yang udah review kemaren, maaf ya gakbisa bales satu satu

Kalian luar biasaaaaa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sip, ditunggu review fav foll nya mumumu

 **Jakarta, 170129**

 _ **Seokcream.**_


	2. sa tu

_**[Chapter 1]**_

 **06:11 PM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagiku cerahku

Matahari bersinar

Kugendong tas buluk ku

Di pundaaaaaak-

"Bacot ):"

Wonwoo merengut, "Napa sih ahㅡ lagi seneng juga aku tu"

"Jangan seneng dulu kalo belom dapet kerjaan!"

dasar bulet, untung _fairy mother_ (ibu peri) -jww.

"Iya iya- btw gue gak ada baju yang bagus Kwan, gimana?"

Kening Seungkwan berkerut cantik/?

"Lupa? Depan lo sekarang siapa?" Dengan bangga nya Seungkwan ngepakin sayap munyilnya.

"Biduan pantura." Wonwoo ketawa.

...

"Tapi emang lo mirip sama salah satu peserta dangdut _academy_ hehe"

"Y"

"Nggak ih canda, ah kamu mah baperan~" tangan Wonwoo yang habis ngelap ilernya gara gara ketawa tadi noel noel Seungkwan.

Kan ya jyjyq.

"Jyjyq goblog, jangan sentuh gue"

" _why_ ):"

"Iler lo noh"

Wonwoo pun tersadar, emang bekas elap iler dia sih, tapi kan ilernya wangi kayak bayi gitchu.

Hehe.

"Najis. Cek kardus baju baju lo, dan temukan keajaiban ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Kardus kardus punya Wonwoo ada 3, satu buat baju, satu buat celana, satu buat sempak ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

hm sempak ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Tolong kondisikan pikiran kalian.

Dalam satu kardus ada sebuah bungkusan kado gambar...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Emot ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 _Anjir, ini apaan -jww._

Perlahan lahan tapi pasti, Wonwoo membuka bungkus kado tersebut.

Isinya waw.

Kemeja, celana, ikat pinggang, dasi, sepatu ber merk mahal.

Wonwoo terharu dan memegang seperangkat kebutuhan kerja/? tersebut dengan alusㅡ takut rusak ih barang mahal itu ):

Baru kali ini ia melihat bahkan memegang benda benda mahal secara langsung.

Dari kecil mana pernah Wonwoo pegang gituan, boro boro duit seratus ribu aja belum pernah. Sosad bangetz.

"Buat gue?"

Peri itu ngangguk, nunjukin senyum pamernya.

"Keren lo, saik parah ini. Gue ganti baju dulu"

"Oke buruan"

Setelahnya Wonwoo keluar dari sangkarnya/?

Seungkwan cengo.

Beuh style rambutnya berjidat. Mantap jidatnya berkilau.

Kemeja sama dasinya cocok sekali.

Celana sama sepatunya hm mirip CEO CEO.

Iya CEO.

CEO perusahaan pemulung.

Ga woi.

Tapi emang ganteng sih Wonwoo.

"Udah lah, _let's go_ cari kerjaan!"

.

.

.

Dengan gaya yang sok angkuh, mereka berjalan menyusuri hiruk pikuk kota Seoul.

Tetep aja gaada yang bisa liat Seungkwan, karena tiap peri punya masing masing manusia yang dijaganya dan cuma orang yang dijaga yang bisa liat perinya.

"Eh Kwan, lo ngerasa bego gak sih?"

Seungkwan nengok, "Kenapa?"

"Gue pake baju ginian, tapi gak punya apa apa buat dibawa. Kan hampa rasanya"

Kayak hati gue ): -jww.

"Dikantong celana lo ada ponsel. Gunain yang bener, jangan streaming hentai"

Wonwoo diam, dia anak alim bukan anak sange-an/?

Ia merogoh kantong celananya, menemukan ponsel keluaran terbaru.

"Eh Kwan, lo ngerasa bego gak sih? (2)"

"Apa lagi anjrit?!"

"Wee, _calm down_. Gue gak bisa pake ginian, mana ini ponsel baru brojol kan dari pabriknya? Maksudnya keluaran terbaru gitu"

Seungkwan ngangguk ngangguk paham.

"Pencet pencet aja hal yang menurut lo bener, gue peri mana ngerti gituan. Intinya gue liat para manusia pada pake gituan deh"

Giliran Wonwoo yang ngangguk ngangguk.

"Iya deh, gue ngelamar kerja dimana ya hm"

Mata Wonwoo langsung tertuju sama Cafe bertuliskan kata '여쁘다'*

Entah dorongan dari siapa, keliatannya cafe itu emang kayak ngundang dia gitu. Wonwoo ngelangkahin kakinya masuk ke situㅡ rame.

Cafenya rame pake banget. Beberapa pelayan sedikit kewalahan saking banyaknya pelanggan, tiba tiba ada satu pelayan nyamperin Wonwoo.

"Tuan? Mau pesan apa?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, "Saya mau daftar kerja mas"

"Ohh kerja ya, kebetulan lagi butuh pelayan tambahan nih. Cafe ini makin rame tiap harinya. Mas ke situ tuh ya, yang pintu tulisan staff onlyㅡ mas masuk habis itu lurussssss belok kiri nanti ada ruangan kerja. Masuk aja mas, ketok pintu dulu. Bos saya ada disitu"

Mas mas pelayan jelasin panjang lebar, Wonwoo ngangguk ngangguk, walopun lulusan SD doang, Wonwoo termasuk murid pinter lah.

"Makasih yaㅡ" Matanya ngelirik _name tag_ yang terpasang dibaju mas mas nya, "Mas Jisoo"

Jisoo senyum terus ngangguk dan pergi mengantarkan pesanan lainnya.

Pas mau masuk ruangan staff onlyㅡ badannya malah ketubruk orang.

Wonwoo pun oleng lalu ambruk depan pintu tersebut. Ia mendongak dan melihat sesosok makhluk hitam berwajah tampan.

" _Sorry_ , gue gak sengaja" ujarnya datar. Si cowok mau ngulurin tangannya, tapiㅡ

"WOI MINGYU BALIK LO! ADEK KURANG AJAR MAU MATI LO HAH?

Kirain mau nolongin, malah itu cowok langsung lari ninggalin Wonwoo yang lagi syok gara gara jatoh barusan. Wonwoo kesel, terus megang bokongnya yang sakit sambil nunduk lagi.

"Eh? Lo siapa? Kok depan sini?"

Wonwoo dongakin kepalanya, kagum sama cewe depan dia, cantik banget mamen.

Lelaki bermarga Jeon itu berdiri lalu membungkuk kan badannya sedikit.

"Sa-saya Wonwoo, mau ngelamar kerja jadi pelayan, mbak"

Si yang diliatnya Wonwoo sebagai 'cewe' itu mengernyit bingung, "Oh? Haha. Lo yakin? Baju lo gak ngeyakininㅡ dan gue cowok ya. Jangan panggil mbak. Nama gue Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan. Yang punya cafe ini"

...

...

...

"O-oh maaf ya mas, saya gak tau" Wonwoo ngegaruk tengkuknya pelan.

"Iya gapapa kok, udah biasa dikira cewek hahaha. Bahasa lo informal aja, anak anak disini juga pada gitu. Btw loㅡ serius mau kerja disini?"

"Iya, mau kok mbakㅡ eh mas Jeonghan"

Jeonghan ngehela nafas pelan, "Oke. Ada loker paling pojok dideket ruang kerja gue, tau kan? Itu gak ada namanya. Nah itu punya lo sekarang, disana ada seragam kerja lo. Gue gak tau itu bakal pas sama lo apa nggak, pokoknya pake aja. Lo mulai kerja hari ini, soalnya hari ini biasanya ramenya kelewatan. Gue ada urusan mendadak, lo paham kan?"

"Iya, paham paham"

"Gue tinggal dulu"

"Sip" Sekali lagi Wonwoo masih gak percaya Jeonghan itu cowoㅡ rambut sebahu gitu sama wajahnya ngedukung banget. Ah tapi bodo amat lahㅡ yang penting kerja.

Hehe.

1

2

3

4

5

6

Oke loker ke 7 berarti punya Wonwooㅡ

"Won, lo yakin mau pake loker ini?"

Itu Seungkwan, setelah sekian bentar dia gak ada dialog nya. Akhirnya ngomong lagi ini peri.

"Lo peri kan Kwan? Bersihin"

"Gue bukan babu lo Wonㅡ"

"Tapi lo peri!"

"Gue bukan babu lo!"

"Tugas lo kan bantuin gue disini!"

"Bodo amat, gue gak mau!"

"SEUNGKㅡ"

Seorang anak laki laki blasteran yang berdiri samping loker nomor 3 menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan 'lo sehat?'

"Lo gapapaㅡ hyung?"

"Ganteng banget itu bule, ingin memiliki deh ):" itu Seungkwan lagi. Wonwoo ngelirik Seungkwan bentarㅡ kalo lama lama makin dipikir gak waras ntar.

"Ha? Gue gakpapa kok hehe. _Sorry_ tadi hampir teriak. Oh iya, gue Wonwoo. Baru kerja hari ini disiniㅡ nama lo siapa?"

Si bule ngangguk maklum terus ngulurin tangannya, dengan senang hati Wonwoo nyambut tangan si ganteng, "Gue Hansol, nama kerennya sih Vernon. Atau apapun lah. Salam kenal Wonwoo hyung"

Hansol senyum, Wonwoo ikutan senyum.

Background bunga bunga bertebaran.

Asalnya sih bunga sakura.

Tapi ganti jadi bunga 7 rupaㅡ siapa lagi yang ganti kalo bukan Seungkwan.

Seungkwan merengut, dia yang suka bulenyaㅡ Wonwoo yang kenalan.

Ih kzl kzl kzl.

"WOI HANSOL BURUAN KUTIL, PELANGGAN MAKIN BANYAK!"

Buru buru Wonwoo ngelepasin jabat tangannya sama Hansol, kaget men.

"IYA! SABAR BOIIIㅡ lo mending buruan ganti baju dah hyung. Gue duluan oke?"

Sebelum pergi, Hansol nyempetin ngacak rambut Wonwoo bentar.

Ow ow owㅡ ada apa ini? щ(ºДºщ)

Pipi Wonwoo agak merona, tapi gilak aja mau sok malu malu kambing.

Gak cocok lah yaw sama penampilannya.

Seungkwan melotot, "Bule itu punya gueㅡ jangan betak! Lo sama yang item item nabrak lo tadi aja"

"Iya iya ah bawelㅡ"

 _Lah? Item? Tadi? Boleh juga -jww. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

" _OKAY OKAY LET'S WORK!_ "

" _FIGHTING!_ "

Dibalik pintu, ada Hansol yang ngeliat Wonwoo teriak gitu. Dia cuma senyum senyum maklum.

 _Lucu ya kamu Won, manis lagi -hcv._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akan dilanjutkan di episode selanjutnya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

*여쁘다 : pretty. cantik.

Hayooo mampus ini apa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sebenernya ini mau di upload kemaren kemarenㅡ cuma?

Ga ada kuota. Fakir kuota gua )":

Sosadddd.

Btw gimana nih?

Greget kan kamu? Yakan yakan .yyy

Gua bakal otw apdet chap selanjutnya kalo lancar ini otak, chap selanjutnya imagine aja dulu/? kali aja apa yang kalian imagine in nyampe ke otak gua terus gua jadiin next chap .g lololol yakali telepati hng

balasan review? sebenernya gua mau bales cuma- gua selalu ngetik lewat notes hp. why? karena pc ber internet positiffff. kzl

Sorry ya sekali lagi mian mian i kenot bales satu satu reviewnya. maafin gua hiks dannnn makasih review follows favs nya uh saya like bgt sm kalian hehehe /emot love.

Oke sekiranya ini yang dapat saya sampaikan.

Wassalam.

 **Jakarta, 170204**

 ** _Seokcream._**


End file.
